Syndrome
Syndrome is a character role-played by Valentin girl. About him Syndrome (former name Buddy Pine) is the main antagonist in the Incredibles. Slender, muscular, brief Barrel chest, mane of red hair, freckled, blue eyes, black superhero costume with white S, white gloves, gleaming black cape. Syndrome's name was Buddy Pine. As a boy, he wanted to become Mr. Incredible'Mr. Incredible's sidekick, but he was constantly rejected by him. One night, as Mr. Incredible was facing the criminal Bomb Voyage, Buddy showed up with a pair of rocket boots to help him. Calling himself Incrediboy, he flew off to get the police. He didn't realize that Bomb Voyage had attached a bomb to his cape. Mr. Incredible had to release Voyage to save Buddy. Eventually, Incredible was angry at the boy for meddling in his affairs and the police took him home. In a fit of rage, Buddy stopped idolizing Mr. Incredible and hated him for his actions. Syndrome 2.jpg|Syndrome- as a boy Syndrome 9.jpg Syndrome 7.jpg Syndrome 4.jpg Syndrome 1.jpg Syndrome 8.jpg Syndrome 12.jpg Syndrome 10.jpg Syndrome 11.png Syndrome 3.jpg|In his death- pulled by a plane's jet Syndrome 5.jpg|Main photo Syndrome 6.jpg 15 years later, Buddy became a successful weapons designer. Operating through his agent, Mirage, Buddy sent for many superheroes to fight his battle robot: The Omnidroid 9000 because for his revenge to Mr. Incredible who refused to help. He was very angry that Mr. Incredible told the police to take him home. All of them were killed by the battle robot and those that actually defeated it were killed by improved and modified versions. Buddy deemed it ready to fight his ex-idol and had Mirage send for him. Incredible defeated the robot, but Buddy built another, which was a more powerful one. The robot defeated Incredible and Buddy arrived, deeming himself that his new name is Syndrome. Syndrome, in a fit of rage, accidentally tossed Incredible over a cliff with his Immobi-Ray invention (the beam had shut off), causing Incredible to land in a river. Syndrome sent a robot probe after him to confirm that he was dead. Mr. Incredible managed to escape from the probe by hiding behind the corpse of the late Gazerbeam. His plans foiled, Syndrome broke into the Incredibles's home and attempted to kidnap their baby, Jack-Jack to be his sidekick. However, Jack-Jack transformed into a mini-monster and disabled his rocket boots. Syndrome got back on his jet and started yelling that he would "get your son eventually!". However, Mr. Incredible threw a nearby car at the jet, knocking it off-balance and causing Syndrome to slide toward the left turbine. Syndrome's cape got tangled in the spinning blades and the evil genius was pulled in, resulting in his death and the explosion of the plane and ending his reign of terror on The Incredibles, another kidnapping attempt on Jack-Jack and avenging the other supers he killed. Presonality Syndrome's personality describes him as a person with complete lack of conscience, a direct result of sociopathy, making him a mad scientist. Intensely amoral, he allowed missiles that he shot at an airplane carrying Hellen, Dash, Violet to continue on after Helen revealed the children's presence on the plane and even bet Mirage's life in a subsequent showdown when Mr. Incredible threatened her, showing him as a completely amoral person without any regard for human life. Furthermore, he is depicted as a frustrated and spiteful character. Indeed, as a young Buddy Pine, he aspires to become a superhero. This goal led him to beg Bob to hire him as a sidekick. Sadly, after Bob categorically refused to grant Buddy's favor, the future Syndrome has developed much rancor for not being given a chance by his idol and by the people. This obstacle and the lack of real superpower gave him the will to overcome superheroes, until aspiring to eliminate them, in order to become a popular and "self-made" hero. Evil, cruel, sarcastic, intelligent, psychopathic, dark, charismatic, slightly laid back. Powers Child Prodigy: When Syndrome was still at a young age, he was a gifted boy who specializes in technology engineering, as he was able to create jet boots at a young age. Genius Intellect: While not having superpowers, Syndrome's high intellect made him a fierce opponent, a made scientist, and a evil genius, as he specializes in technology. *'Technology Engineering': Syndrome was a formidable foe when it comes to building numerous advanced technology and weapons, as he was also capable of becoming a successful weapons. No natural superpowers, although his genius intelligence and engineering skills have enabled him to build weapons and rocketboots which make him a formiable foe. Quotes You, sir, truly are Mr. Incredible. You know, I was right to idolize you? I always knew you were tough, but tricking the probe by hiding under the bones of another super? Oh, MAN! I'm still geeking out about it! Oh, no. Elastigirl? You married Elastigirl? Ho, ho, ho... Oh - and got biz-zay! It's a whole family of supers! Looks like I hit the jackpot! a redneck accentOh, this is just too good!" I am your biggest fan.... Videos Category:Pixar Characters Category:Characters Category:Young characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Characters with powers Category:Villains that seem good Category:Deceased